


i fear. no fate (for you are my fate,my sweet)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - World War II, Antisemitism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Clexa, Clexa World War II Au, Clexa is Endgame, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake Nazi!Clarke Griffin, Fake Nazi!Lexa, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Graphic Depictions of Abuse, Holocaust, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Nazi, Nazi Germany, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Period-Typical Racism, Physical Abuse, Racism, Resistance Leaders!Clexa, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, World War II, because she has to keep up her fake Nazi facade, clarke is still bisexual, clarke married finn when he was different and didn't know his views were like this, clexa au, clexa reincarnation au, clexa slowburn, dont worry please, finn is still a dick and a nazi, finn supports hitler and the nazi's so does lexa's "huband" but clexa doesnt obvs, graphic depictions of events in World War II, i have some tricks up my sleeves and some karma for the bad guys, i hope this turns out how i want, raven octavia bellamy and anya are all little angels in the resistance and help clexa out, she also has to keep up her facade, world war ii au, yes lexa is a lesbian (so am I) I would never put her with a man except in this context it's needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU; the beginning of World War II. This version is bittersweet, they were so close and if anything that makes it worse. So much worse. Both German, both faking their Nazi views. Both living in a marriage they never wanted. They meet at a Nazi celebration party of all places. Clarke the completely perfect vision of how every German should look. Lexa with her darker skin, and brown hair is often mistaken as anything other than German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitler is appointed Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Clexa World War II Au. I will most likely be doing two verisons. This one where they are both fake Nazi's and secretly in the resistqnce and another where Lexa is a Jew and Clarke is a fake Nazi officer. I got this idea form a short reincarnation drabble I did. All language spoken is German. 
> 
> The first chapter is kinda short because I want to see if people want me to continue writing it! 
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts send them to me at smolgayheda.tumblr.com

“I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) I am never without it (anywhere   
I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)”   
― E.E. Cummings

Lexa POV

Germany, 1933

"Adolf Hitler has been appointed Chancellor today, the 30th of January 1933, by President Paul Von Hindenburg!" The radio announcer said enthusiastically, as Lexa dried the last of the used plates from dinner. Her husband Hugo, let out a triumphant yell and boomed a laugh yelling something incoherent as he propped his muddy boots on her once clean table. Lexa, however was anything but enthusiastic, but she had learned long ago to keep her opinions to herself. She tightly smiled at her husband, whom she so dearly loved, as he dirtied up her once clean kitchen with his muddy boots. She would never complain though, she repressed a sigh and nodded along with his ramblings. 

"Darling, I am telling you." Hugo paused as he watched his wife move around their small flat. "Hitler will do great things for Germany! He will bring jobs, and bread! He promised." 

"Hugo, they all promise the same thing." Lexa sighed quietly as she got on her hands and knees to scrub the mud covered floor. "I don't trust any politician. Besides, he has been to prison!" 

Hugo rolled his eyes and watched as Lexa cleaned the floor. She really should keep the house cleaner, she wasn't that great at keeping things clean. "We have a small party we were invited to. Dress your best." He said in a bored tone as he finally stood up and walked down the short hallway to their room. 

Lexa clenched her jaw, swallowing hard as he tracked mud through the house, all the way to their bedroom. Her hands, and knees were already raw from cleaning it this morning. Now she had to do it again. She sighed and kept her face neutral as she scrubbed the floor thoroughly but quickly. She didn't want to make him wait to long, she had to also get ready for whatever stupid party she was being dragged to. She hated any party he brought her too, they were usually filled with Nazi pigs, smoking cigars and drinking until they had to all lean on their wives to get home. She didn't want to go to this party, it would be filled with hate and judgement. She was always part of that judgement since she, with her darker skin tone and hair, looked nothing like what "the perfect Nazi" should. She finished and dumped the dirty bucket and rag into the sink, she would clean that once Hugo was asleep with his drunken ramblings, she could play the radio softly while she did it. She turned the sink on, wetting her hands before grabbing the bar of soap and lathering her hands, she rinsed them and walked back to their bedroom, she looked through the crack in the door to see Hugo in his Nazi uniform, the bright red of the swastika armband contrasting with the forest green color. She felt nauseous at the sight of such a hateful uniform. She knew deep down that today was a horrible day for anyone who wasn't a Nazi. 

She knocked on the door with a fake smile plastered on her face, she entered to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You look handsome." She forced out as she kissed his shoulder, she turned away and walked towards her small dresser, pulling out a matching ankle length dress, she pulled it on before walking towards the mirror. She grabbed her deepest red lipstick, applying it along with her eye shadow and foundation. She pulled her hair into an intricate up-do with braids and twists. She smiled slightly to herself, she thought she looked beautiful with her smoky eyes and red lipstick. She grinned and turned to Hugo who was looking at her with slight disgust, like she was some disease he might catch. Her smile quickly faded and her gaze averted to the floor. "H-How do I look?" She asked in a quiet voice. 

Hugo grunted something vaguely man-like. "Barely passable." He looked at her with disdain before turning to the mirror and grabbing his comb. "If we weren't running late I'd teach you how to look." He said with disgust as he combed his blonde, oiled hair back. He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her to him with a sharp tug, eliciting a sharp cry from her. "You remember your tongue while we're there. Got it?" 

Lexa quickly nodded and took a deep breathe to stop the tears from falling and ruining her make up, it would only make him angrier. She gasped as he dropped her arm, an angry red mark already forming. "I understand, Hugo." She said in a whisper as she rubbed, her now sore arm. She followed quietly as they walked out the door, to the street, and down towards the main part of town. She kept to herself, her thoughts turning darker with each step. She was usually glad for a party, Hugo was usually to busy during to be angry with her, to drunk after to hit her, and to hungover in the mornings to do anything with his stumbling anger. 

Lexa felt so many emotions as they entered the estate that the party was being held at, all of them seemingly negative. Anxiety, despair, disgust, anger, she couldn't even pin point one to focus on. She settled on a physical feeling, nausea. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked past a few men sporting the Nazi Salute, yelling out a "Heil, Hitler!" She swallowed back the vomit, that seemed to appear in the back of her throat every time she heard it. She only said it when she absolutely had to. It was vile, and nothing good was going to come from Adolf Hitler. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, fingers digging deeply into her ribs as she winced, a whispered voice in her ear. "You say it back. Now." Hugo said harshly. 

Lexa swallowed and gasped in pain as she felt his fingers digging into her. She quickly quieted as a couple walked up to them. "Heil, Hitler." Lexa said quietly. She looked at the new couple who were all grins and the perfect look of a Nazi couple. Her nausea sure wasn't dissipating. The blonde woman, pale skin, and blue eyes stood in front of her, returning her greeting in the same manner. The brown haired man grinned at Hugo, clasping his arm and walking off to do whatever Nazi men did. Something horrible and disgusting. She smiled at the blonde and held out her hand. "I'm Lexa." She said with a smile. 

Lexa felt her nausea vanish quickly, becoming replaced with butterflies as the blonde grinned back at her. And little did Lexa know, whom she was meeting. That this woman would change her life, change her soul. 

"I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." The blonde said with a sly smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa interact slightly at a Nazi Party. Both have secrets yet to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got some negative comments, and some Tumblr hate for writing this fic. 
> 
> Let me be clear. 
> 
> This fic is not inherently romantic, not with that said yes there will be love, lust, and romance. They are human and these are human emotions and feelings. But that is not the main point of this story once I get into it. I don't want to spoil my plot or plans so I'm not going to but I promise it is not just about romance, it is about what the Jewish people had to face in Nazi Germany, what women had to face, what gays had to face and what "traitor" Nazi's had to face. But it will primarily be focused on the Jewish aspect and the atrocities done to them and how they fought to overcome it, the things they had to do to survive, etc.

“Unbeing dead isn't being alive.”  
― E.E. Cummings

Clarke POV

Germany, 1933

Clarke had been at this party for all of three and a half minutes before she decided it was stupid and that she was bored. Her husband, Finn, was trying to introduce her to some people. She honestly couldn't care. She didn't want to meet some more Nazi officials who were ecstatic about Adolf Hitler becoming Chancellor.

She didn't really know what to think. She liked his promise of jobs and bread for the everyday people, he was very charismatic and gave great speeches, but she couldn't stand his hatred towards the Jewish people. They certainly were not the problem in Germany, some of her favorite and most loved people were Jewish.

Like Gustus, the baker who gave her an extra loaf of bread when she came by, or Ontari, the butcher who gave her a discount on sausages. Just because they were Jewish or believed diffrent didn't mean they should be treated as inferiors or blamed for the problems of an entire nation.

She hadn't realized that Finn had brought her over to a new couple, some Nazi official named Hugo Woods, and a brunette, she assumed was his wife. She seemed unnecessarily stiff and rigid. Clarke looked over the brunette's body and noticed Hugo's hand seemed to be clenched into the woman's ribs. She felt her stomach coil at the thought of anyone being hurt, especially a woman at the hand of her husband.

Clarke watched the men walk away, then gave the brunette a small. "Heil, Hitler!" 

The brunetted seemed to have to force out the returning statement, this caused Clarke to smirk slightly as she introduced herself.

"I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." She held out her hand for the brunette to shake.

"Lexa Woods." The brunette responded in a stiff tone, though her hand finally found Clarke's and shook slightly.

As the party moved around them, they conversed in everything from favorite flowers, dishes and drinks, to more in depth topics such as the threat of war, opinions on Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, etc. They stayed close together and talked in hushed tones, making sure no one overheard them, making sure they were safe, making sure they didn't speak to opinionated. 

Clarke and Lexa made sure to keep their opinions mainly unbiased about Adolf Hitler and his party, but on the inside they were seething, they hated him so much, hated their hate and their ways. They knew nothing good was coming from him. But they each kept their opinions to themselves, never telling anyone, not even their husbands.

A few hours and glasses of wine later, they had somehow ventured onto the balcony, the crisp night air, blowing a few strands of Clarke's hair into her face. She sighed and leaned against the railing. She tilted her head and grabbed a glass of wine from a nearby waiter.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she turned back to Lexa. Clarke was very opinionated, much to the dismay of Finn and the trouble it sometimes caused. She decided to just go outright with it, to see how Lexa would react. She noticed Lexa seemed unusually tense and rigid in the party setting, or maybe it was her husband.

"So, these Nazi parties... Are such shit, huh?" She asked softly.

Lexa hadn't really been paying attention to the blonde until she heard something about Nazi's and shit. She coughed and almost spit out her wine. Her head snapping up to look at Clarke, whose face was relaxed and seemingly amused.

"I, uhm, I beg your pardon?" Lexa breathed out quietly.

Clarke laughed and shrugged. "It's just play." She said quickly. She should start to watch who she spoke to about her views- people were starting to get in trouble, hurt, or worse, if their views differed from those rising in power.

Lexa nodded and took a sip of her wine, she looked back at the blonde and smirked. Her playfulness coming out the longer Hugo stayed away.

"I'm sure it is. Just like those work camps they send those poor people too." She asked quietly. "I'm sure that's all play as well?"

Clarke grinned and nodded once, looking around, making sure they were by themselves. She didn't have to worry though, the men were becoming increasingly drunk, yelling about how great Hitler was and how great Germany was. They were all ignoring them, the wives or whores brought in with the Nazi officials were along the same lines. It seems they were the only two sober. "Oh yes. Those camps are proving very useful and helpful to the fatherland." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"The Fatherland." Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Adolf Hitler. Fascism. What are we doing?"

"Surviving, Lexa. That's what we are doing. Surviving."

She noticed Lexa's quietness had returned, maybe she had gone too far, offended her in some way? But then she looked back at her new friend and saw a contemplative look on her face, a look also shadowed by fear and doubt, and so many other emotions that Clarke couldn't decipher them all.

When Lexa finally spoke, her response was barely above a whisper. A million emotions and meanings passing through the words. "Life should be about more than just surviving."  
Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, her hand covering the brunette's. She nodded once and locked eyes with Lexa. "Life should be about more than just surviving."

Lexa shook her head. "We are more privileged." She paused. "More safe. The Jews are the ones who suffer, who pay the price. And they will pay it a lot more now that Hitler is in power." 

They stayed silent for a while, just staring at nothing in particular as they let the words hang over them, in the air. They were both keeping huge secrets that they weren't ready to divulge, at least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, the next chapter will have a time skip and be MUCH longer and more detailed. Thanks for reading this shitty thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Hit me up here, or on my tumblr! smolgayheda.tumblr.com


End file.
